avenger one shots
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: So just one shots from prompts on pinterest (which come from tumblr). chapter one - nat and bucky chapter two - steve learns about emoticons, nat scares everyone
1. nat and bucky

_**Ok so I get bored really easily so I stalk pinterest and naturally I have a heroes board basically full of Marvel stuff (with a lot of avengers stuff) and then I start seeing these prompts (which I assume are from tumblr) and I think to myself maybe I should write some one shots of these.**_

 _ **Now if anyone see any problem with this let me know and I'll take this story down like asap.**_

 _ **I do not own, marvel or its characters or the prompts used, just the idea that comes from the prompt.**_

Widowbitesandhearingaids:  
headcanon that Natasha's an amazing singer but god help the poor fool who ever comments on it. Everyone knows this. You mention singing and you die. Fact.  
Everyone knows but Bucky. And one day Bucky hears her singing Russian lullabies to herself and softly joins in, because he still remembers the language and Natasha lets him. And Clint stumbles into this bizarre assassin duet and just backpedals the hell outta there because nah man, there's some things he's just not prepared for, and the two scariest people he knows singing children's songs is one of them

Казачья Колыбельная Песня - Cossack Lullaby

Lullaby

(Russian) -(English)

1\. Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,  
Баюшки-баю.  
Тихо смотрит месяц ясный  
В колыбель твою.  
Стану сказывать я сказки,  
Песенку спою;  
Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,  
Баюшки-баю.

2\. Сам узнаешь, будет время,  
Бранное житье;  
Смело вденешь ногу в стремя  
И возьмешь ружье.  
Я седельце боевое  
Шелком разошью...  
Спи, дитя мое родное,  
Баюшки-баю.

3\. Богатырь ты будешь с виду  
И казак душой.  
Провожать тебя я выйду —  
Ты махнешь рукой...  
Сколько горьких слез украдкой  
Я в ту ночь пролью!..  
Спи, мой ангел, тихо, сладко,  
Баюшки-баю.

4\. Стану я тоской томиться,  
Безутешно ждать;  
Стану целый день молиться,  
По ночам гадать;  
Стану думать, что скучаешь  
Ты в чужом краю...  
Спи ж, пока забот не знаешь,  
Баюшки-баю.

5\. Дам тебе я на дорогу  
Образок святой:  
Ты его, моляся богу,  
Ставь перед собой;  
Да, готовясь в бой опасный,  
Помни мать свою...  
Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,  
Баюшки-баю

1\. Sleep, my beautiful good boy,  
Bayushki bayu*,  
Quietly the moon is looking  
Into your cradle.  
I will tell you fairy tales  
And sing you little songs,  
But you must slumber, with your little eyes closed,  
Bayushki bayu.

2\. The time will come when you will learn  
The soldier's way of life,  
Boldly you'll place your foot into the stirrup  
And take the gun.  
The saddle-cloth for your battle horse  
I will sew for you from silk.  
Sleep now, my dear little child,  
Bayushki bayu.

3\. You will look like a hero  
And be a Cossack deep in your heart.  
I will accompany you and watch you go,  
You will just wave your hand.  
How many secret bitter tears  
Will I shed that night!  
Sleep, my angel, calmly, sweetly,  
Bayushki bayu.

4\. I will die from yearning,  
Inconsolably waiting,  
I'll pray the whole day long,  
And at night I'll wonder,  
I'll think that you're in trouble  
Far away in a strange land.  
Sleep now, as long as you know no sorrows,  
Bayushki bayu.

5\. On the road, I'll give you  
A small holy icon,  
And when you pray to God, you'll  
Put it right in front of you,  
While preparing for the dangerous battle  
Please remember your mother.  
Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,  
Bayushki bayu.

Clint inched forward down the hall, listening to Natasha singing Russian lullaby. This is not at all a surprise to him, she's always done that when she was comfortable, (which admittedly took her years to actually be comfortable somewhere), he often watched her singing his children to sleep. It helped that they never remarked on it, he still has the scar from the first time and _only_ time he ever remarked on how beautiful her sing was.

He knew, they all knew that the red room screwed her over, majorly, everyone one in the tower knew that and they all knew her love of music was the only thing that stayed with her from when she was a child, so it was an unwritten, unspoken agreement between everyone that no one would talk about it and when Nat did sing they would just go on doing whatever it was that they were doing.

Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,  
Баюшки-баю.  
Тихо смотрит месяц ясный  
В колыбель твою.  
Стану сказывать я сказки,  
Песенку спою;  
Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,  
Баюшки-баю.

Clint smiled as she started sing the song again as quietly he opened the door to Steve's painting room, where he knew Nat hid out from time to time when the soldier was away on a mission, or when she just need some time alone. Steve was pretty protective of his painting room, not really allowing anyone in until he had finished and was ready to move onto another room in the tower. He claimed it was because to may interruptions made him lose focus, but Clint always thought it was because it was one of few times he was just plain Steve Rogers, not Cap, not Captain America, not Steve Rogers, Captain America but just plain Steve Rogers, the punk from Brooklyn (Bucky's words). It was something they all understood so they let him be, but Natasha was always different, no one knew what they would talk about in there but it would always leave Nat calmer, same with Steve until eventually they all knew to look from them both there if one couldn't be found.

Clint opened the door and almost had a heart attack at hearing a new voice join in on Nat's lullaby.

Bucky was singing.

Clint had no idea that Bucky could sing, and while admittedly he wasn't the best, pairing with Nat made him sound better. Clint took one look at both of them, Nat cleaning Steve mess from this morning, Bucky reading a book and backed away. He knew he was trained for any situation but facing two of the deadliest, scariest people he knew (and that was saying something because he had met Wolverine) sing Russian children's song scared the hell out of him, he would rather face another alien attack thank you very much (minus the mindcontrol).

He backed away, from the room and sighed a sigh of relief when he reached the end of the hallway.

"Where are you heading off too?" Steve asked, coming up behind him.

"I was looking for Nat."

Steve looked at him. "She's just in the paint room, I can get her if it's important."

Clint shook his head. "Nah it's nothing important, just Laura wanting to know if Nat was going to come over anytime soon."

"I thought we were coming over tomorrow?"

"We?" Clint smirked as Steve blushed.

"Yes we, you know Nat and I are together."

"I know but it fun messing with you."

Steve shook his head. "Tell Laura tomorrow."

Clint nodded and started to walk away when Steve called his name and he looked around.

"Don't mention it to the others that the two of them were singing, Bucky really, really wouldn't like that."

Clint looked at him, gobsmacked. "How did you know I heard that?"

Steve tapped his ear. "Super hearing remember, I also had that stunned look on my face when I first heard the two of them."

"Do they sing often?"

"No."

"Wow, I guess now I fell honoured that I heard it."

"You should be. I have no doubt that dispute looking like they didn't notice you they in fact did notice you."

"Yeah I had a feeling that may have been the case."

 _ **Ok tell me what you think…..**_


	2. steve and emoticons

_**I don't own Marvel, its character or this tumblr post, just the ideas that have sprung from it.**_

 _ **sarlaccvagina**_

 _Natasha Romanoff, aka the black widow, one of the world's best spies and deadliest assassins, uses emoticons._

 _It's Canon_

 _That is all_

 _ **thebaconsandwichofregret**_

 _Someone at shield explains them to Steve as an absolutely vital part of modern communication so he started to use them liberally and had no idea people were laughing about it. Natasha then starts to use loads of them just to remind everyone that she is there and she's git Cap's back so everyone better stop fucking with him._

 _Now at shield employees use emoticons out of sheer fear._

Steve frowned at his phone, walking into one of his fellow shield agents.

"Sorry," he said, making sure the young girl was ok, "I wasn't looking were I was going."

"It's ok," she said blushing slightly, it wasn't every day that _Captain America_ ran into you.

Steve started walking off again but the young girl stopped him.

"I don't mean to stick my nose into anything but you look a bit confused can I help at all?"

"Just something someone sent to me."

"Would you like me to have a look, it it's not top secret of course."

"That would be great, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she took his phone from him and looked at the screen.

"Oh that's easy it's just a smiley face from Mr Stark. You use the keyboard letters and symbols to make different faces and you can send it to other people."

She ran through all the different faces you could make before returning the phone to Steve.

"Do people use emoticons a lot?"

"Generally, some people live by them."

Steve thanked her again before walking off and just before he walked into his office he sent Nat a quick text.

 **Just found out about emoticons =)**

Just as he sat down his phone went off with a text from Nat.

 **About time old man :P**

"Have you seen the text messages Rogers has been sending out? He thinks emoticons have to be at the end of everyone?" A lower level agent snickered to his mate in the break room.

"I know, it's ridiculous really. I feel sorry for him."

"I feel sorry for who every taught him that."

Natasha peered into the break room quickly then walked the way she came from, sending a quick text.

 **Be careful of what you say, you never who is about =)**

Both agents looked around nervously as they read the message on their phones from Natasha.

"Oh shit."

"You know Nat I never noticed how many agents use emoticons before," Steve said as they drove to shield headquarters after their latest mission.

"A lot of people didn't want to use them when sending you a message so they wouldn't confuse you, they thought it was better one of us to explain it to you."

"But none of you did, a young agent showed me."

"Who?"

"I don't know her name but I ran into her the day I sent you the message about finally learning what emoticons were on the eighteenth floor."

Nat looked at him for a second before looking back on the road.

"Stark annoyed that he can't annoy you with them now?"

"More annoyed that I'm using them on him."

Nat smirked. "Well he doesn't like his own tactics used on him."

It was Steve's turn to smirk then. "Thor and I picked that up almost straight away, we just now do it to annoy him."

"Yes but he's the one who handles you technology."

Steve shrugged. "He don't do anything to bad, Pepper will find out if he goes too far and he's not a fan of the couch."

Nat laughed. "She seriously makes him sleep on the couch?"

"Yes, though not very often."

"I'm going to give him hell."

"Tell Clint, he's the only male avenger not to know this."

"How on earth do you, Banner and Thor know this and not us?"

"Because we stay there more often."

"True."

(the next day the young agent found her desk full of chocolates and her house full of flowers with all her debts paid off with a card on her desk saying thank you helping Steve – the avengers)


	3. tony painting

_**I don't own marvel or its characters (I only wish I did)**_

 _ **Ok this is based off a picture on Pinterest – tony paints Patrick Star on Steve's shield (because why not)**_

.

.

.

.

It was a running bet of the day between the avengers, who would notice something weird Tony has done (that was not the only bet sadly, they had three boards in the living room, one for daily bets, one for monthly bets and one from the most stupidest bets made yet, aka Clint and Tony's board.)

"What is this thing on my shield?" Steve asked, a frown forming on his face.

Natasha gestured at Clint to field this question.

"That's Patrick Star, we showed you last week his show last week."

Steve look sheepish then. "Sorry I think I fell asleep during that."

Clint laughed. "Oh man you missed something great."

Natasha shook her head and looked at the shield. "That has Stark's name all over it."

Steve nodded. "That's what I thought and if he's done it to my shield, there is no knowing what else he's painted."

That made Natasha and Clint stand up taller.

"He wouldn't dare touch my stuff," Nat growled.

"Are you sure?" Steve smirked. "You said that last week and look what happened."

"Exactly, he would wait for longer than a week."

"He leaves for a fortnight tomorrow, he could be getting everyone before he leave," Steve pointed out.

"WE should see what he is up to," Nat decided getting up off the lounge, Clint and Steve behind her as she left the room.

Walking through the tower the three of them were greeted to some unusual sights, Mulan painted on Thor's hammer, Lilo and Stick painted on Thor's door, Batman on the door to the labs, with Banner's chair having Harley Quinn on it and a picture of Scooby Doo on the back of his lab coat (all of which he assured Clint, Steve and Nat he knew about), the mystery van on the roof of the lab, The beast on Clint's door (with all the castle servants on his bow with Bell and her father on his quiver, that were left beside his door for them to see), on Natasha's door there was the evil queen, with poison apples all along the walls and a huge picture of Meredith from brave and on Steve's door there was a picture of the entire SpongeBob cast.

They found Tony in Pepper's office painting a scene from Ariel on her main wall.

"You know Tony I don't know if I should be annoyed at you or impressed," Nat told him crossing her arms as she leaned back against the wall.

"Impressed I would imagine seeing Capsicle, Katniss and I are the only ones with any artist talent," Tony replied without look. "Also I think it was a nice touch, I mean you are going to miss my beautiful face for two weeks, maybe I'll facetime you.

"She still had you blocked on her's and mine after last time," Steve looked up from where he was studying Tony's painting so far. "You have made her elbow a bit too skinny."

Tony stood back and looked. "So I have thanks," Tony set to work fixing it.

Looking at him and smiling the three of them left him to paint.

"Any ideas on how it get back at him?" Steve asked causing Nat to turn and smile evilly up at him.

"Oh I always have ideas on payback," she assured him.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **HI everyone hope you liked this chapter. Now instead of going on the tumbler/pinterest for ideas on payback I thought I would let all of you decide on the payback on Tony (or anyone else, you choose)**_

 _ **Also I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested, thank you.**_


End file.
